Tú me cambiaste la vida
by sayuri uchia
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando de la nada cambia tu formar de vivir? De un ser solitario a un ser lleno de felicidad por una persona. Que solo su sonrisa te cambio. Bueno esta es la 2 de 3 historias y es para el concurso de songfic del grupo/pagina en Facebook Concurso Yaoi: Tune Primum Categoría one-shot. Canción: Tú me cambiaste la vida de Río roma


Bueno esta es la 2 de 3historia y es para el concurso de songfic del grupo/pagina en Facebook Concurso Yaoi: Tune Primum

Categoría one-shot.

Canción: Tú me cambiaste la vida de Río roma

Como dije en resumen la canción es de rio roma les dejo el link

watch?v=borvrxtEHlE

Los personajes son de su gran autor Masashi Kishimoto

Espero que les guste

* * *

Debajo de un gran árbol se encuentra un azabache recordando cómo conoció a su bello ángel desdoblando una hoja de papel.

- Fue un 11 de abril. Yo simplemente estaba caminando por la calle; completamente harto de que Suigetsu, siempre molestándome por mi estilo de vida - me dije a mi mismo como contándole al viento.

-vamos Sasuke, es tiempo de que salgas siempre encerrado te hará daño. Somos jóvenes tenemos que disfrutar de la vida. Siempre estas en encerrado leyendo tantos libros – siempre me decía Suigetsu en la prepa o cuándo lo veía

Salí de la preparatoria me disponía a dirigirme a mi residencia pero lo mejor fue que me dirigí a parque cerca de ahí si no quería soportar a Suigetsu, mucho menos a Itachi (mi hermano) que igualmente me reprocha de no tener una pareja he intuía que era gay, lo cual es muy cierto, pero aun no podía declararme a mi padre, ¿Por qué? Tenía miedo a su reacción si yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha, tenia miedo. Aun no encontraba aquel digno para provocar una disputa con mi familia la amo demasiado para que simplemente vea a un chico lindo me lo lleve a la cama y después lo abandone. ¡Yo no soy así! Drásticamente me encanta ser demasiado caballeroso si ridículo no. Todo mundo me conoce como el ser más frio de universo pero no comprende que soy así, pero alguien como yo también tiene un corazón.

-Ahg – suspire el día había sido lo mismo que siempre no lo soportaba pero una tormenta se avecino. Que más podía hacer que detener mi travesía ya no me podía dirigir al parque y fui a refugiarme en un pequeño techo. Veía como todo mundo corría despavoridos como si animales de granja se tratara buscando como refugiarse hasta que de la nada un rubio llego su dulce mirada que me brindaba me había enamorado su sola mirada me decía muchas cosas hasta que hablo

-que fea tormenta – su voz era angelical y removiéndose la rubia caballera que se habían tapado su hermosos ópalos azules que parecían un gran mar en donde se había perdido – hola me llamo Naruto – me volvió a decir extendiéndome la mano con una gran sonrisa que provoco que me ruborizara de nuevo que me estaba pasando me estabas atrapando mi corazón con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke- agarrándosela con una media sonrisa viendo su azulina mirada. Cuando de pronto salieron los destellos del sol, dándome de completo en la cara. Se había acabo la tormenta completamente mágico

Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha

Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar

Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó

Sin permiso me robaste el corazón

Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor.

Paso algún tiempo, en donde nos conocimos eres tan alegre, vivaz nada opacaba tu día ni el mas amargado que existiera, incluyéndome. Siempre cada vez salíamos siempre te hacia enojar con mi frialdad pero siempre me sorprendías con esa calidad sonrisa; Lo cual alegraba mi vida que yo sentía llena eres un sueño que todos desearían, un chico rubio, ojos azules que ilumina los mas oscuros lugares. Sin embargo faltaba algo.

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti

En otras de mis citas que me encontraba de nuevo con Naruto en cierto callejón dándome un fogoso beso en donde nadie quería detenerse. Pero por el bendito oxigeno nos han separado dejando huella de aquel beso con un muy enrojecido labios, como nuestras mejillas.

– Naruto, creo que ya es tiempo – ya había decido decirle a decirle a mis padre de mis gustos, por mas malo que fuera no podría ya negar mas estos sentimientos había encontrado aquel hombre, que quito el miedo las dudas para empezar acalorada una disputa con mi familia.

Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí

Y todo gracias a ti

MI familia me acepto sin ninguna confrontación, que pudiera destruir esta relación... sorprendiéndome completamente que mi padre que es igualmente que yo frio hasta los huesos lo haya aprobado incluso acepto a Naruto, a mi familia

No habían encontrado nada que pudiera separarnos era alguien muy amable. Sobreprotector, Lleno de alegría. Y muy guapo como decía mi madre, esa vez que llegaste conmigo te veía demasiado bello que digo hermoso, guapo magnifico, no encuentro mas palabras que causen esto lo cual causa que me pregunte siempre ¿podría existir alguien así? tenia que ser de otra dimensión, soñando o peor estando despierto rogando por ese amor que le tenia no se desvaneciera volviendo una simple ilusión

Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra

Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad

Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión

Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos

Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo

Me devolviste la ilusión

Entonces así me cambiaste, yo un ser que siempre me quedaba en mi habitación... en donde siempre me molestaba la poca compañía que tenia y ahora aquí completamente cambiado lleno de felicidad decido para casarme contigo y te agradezco por que "tú me cambiaste la vida" – dijo doblando el pequeño papel que traía entre sus manos para guárdalo en su pantalón que con completa decisión caminaban hacia al altar con un esmoquin blanco mirando que el rubio ángel que igualmente traía puesto para la finalmente casarse.

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti

Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí

Y todo gracias a ti

(Tú me cambiaste la vida, Tú me cambiaste la vida

Desde que llegaste a mí)

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí

Y todo gracias a ti

* * *

ojala y le haya gustado ^_^


End file.
